Be Prepared
by Kanamizaki
Summary: Modern Au: Jack is hosting a little sleepover and has invited his best friend, Hiccup. Hiccup on the other hand doesn't really like big sleepovers for several reasons. But because Jack wanted him there, he complied. It was exactly what he thought and left. Though leaving may not have the best of ideas. Someone is following home.


Sleepover AU Thing

Hiccup was unsure about this.

Sleeping over at his best friend's house was one thing, but sleeping over at his crush's house with multiple people was another. Of course they were the same person and of course Hiccup could be himself around him, but… His emotions had been all over the place recently.

Not only did his feelings grow for his best friend, Jack, but it had also made him begin to feel jealous about every single person his crush hung out with.

Of course Hiccup didn't exactly expect Jack to return his feelings, but what worried him was being replaced by somebody else. That Jack will eventually grow tired of Hiccup and find someone more fun and relatable. He didn't want to lose his best friend. So lately, Hiccup hasn't been really all that happy. Jack always had places to hang out with his other friends and go out for several hours to even a day with out talking to Hiccup… And it made him jealous beyond belief.

What made it worse though was that he didn't have anybody who could distract him from all that. Hiccup didn't have any other friend anymore.

Almost a year ago, he had a group of friends of his own and another best friend. He had two best friends then, one of the being Jack of course and the other, Astrid. He and Astrid were so close, people sometimes mistook them as a couple and they would sometimes laugh it off or play along. They would goof around so often and role play their favourite characters from TV shows. It was definitely one of Hiccup's favourite friendships. He thought it'd last forever. He thought that maybe he would grow a crush on Astrid as well, but it just didn't happen. Good thing though.

One day, she stopped talking to him.

It's was a month into summer break when she had stopped talking to him. Keep in mind though, they've known each other for three years, so it couldn't be anything about the whole being friends only during school… He knew that she wasn't in an accident or anything that would keep her from talking to him. He had another (kind of) friend that (kind of) talked to him… Funny thing is though, Astrid still talks to her! She's still doing well! She's still alive and happy, so why the heck was she talking to their other friend, Camicazi, and not him!? They used to be quite the trio, but now it's just a duo. And no, he wasn't one of the two.

A month or so of no communication had passed, and yes, Hiccup has tried contacting her, but he was done trying. If she wasn't going to try, why should he? That of course caused a lot of his depression and knowing that Cami and Astrid still kept in touch didn't help at all. And that's how he lost his two good friends.

The rest from the group, well they weren't that close to begin with. They were mainly Astrid's and Camicazi's friends that talked to Hiccup every now and then whenever they were all in their little group. So without the two girls, the rest disappeared as well. Still keeping in touch with each other.

Because of this, Hiccup hung around Jack and his friends more often during their hang outs. He felt bad and shamefully admits that he follows Jack around like a puppy, but Jack understood perfectly. That's one of the things he loved about Jack. He was quite understanding, and overprotective of Hiccup and how he tried to include him in everything. Even if Hiccup felt uncomfortable. But he still couldn't help but feel really lonely every time Jack and his friends talked and talked and talked about things Hiccup really didn't know or care anything about.

Why was he even here to begin with? Hiccup thought miserably. He had to keep in mind that Jack, for some very odd reason that Hiccup could not understand, wanted him there even when he told him he didn't want to. And when Jack and his friends were having a stupid conversation that always made Hiccup unhappy, Jack would make sure he was acknowledging Hiccup by leaning on him, or putting his arm around the smaller boy playfully.

And that pretty much triple confirmed his feelings towards Jack. He cared for Hiccup so much and was always touchy with him… But there was no way Jack could like Hiccup in such a way. He was a downer that nobody liked apparently. And what if Jack just changed his mind about Hiccup's friendship like Astrid. He couldn't possibly ruin things with Jack. Jack was all he had.

Right, about the sleepover?

Hiccup loved sleeping over at Jack's house when it was just the two of them. He and Jack could be themselves around each other, which included a bit of playful flirting and little girl like giggles that neither of them would be thrilled if anybody heard them. It was just best friends hanging out together.

But when it was him, Jack, and Jack's friends sleeping over, it was a lot more difficult for them to act like themselves. Hiccup and Jack wouldn't be sitting together as often, so Hiccup would just sit slightly away from everyone, knees up to his chest practically staring at Jack as he, Aster, Sandy, North, and Tooth played a game that he didn't like.

Of course Jack asked him if he wanted to join, but Hiccup was the only one who didn't know this particular game, and it always brought him down. He didn't want to be the only unskilled player of the group, so he insisted they play with out him, assuring that he was okay with just watching them.

Though like usual, Hiccup felt out of place, and whenever he felt out of place, he would go on his phone. The game went on for an hour or so, and every once in a while, Jack would check on him, asking how he was doing, to which Hiccup replied with a "fine" that didn't convince Jack, but he didn't argue, and apologized for not being included, to which Hiccup said it was okay… Again Jack wasn't convinced, but he continued with his game because he knew that he couldn't argue with Hiccup. Especially when there were other people around.

Every so often, Hiccup would try to get Jack's attention whenever he found something funny or really cool that Jack would really like, but it really sucked when Jack was "too busy" to look and then forget about him.

Hiccup checked the time. It was half passed midnight. He then texted Jack, not wanting to interrupt their game. _'Where's your charger? It's not where it usually is.'_ They had been playing their dumb little game for over two hours, and it had almost been forty-five minutes without acknowledging Hiccup. Jack didn't even noticed his text even when it buzzed twice. He had his limit, and Hiccup was about there.

He texted Jack again, who was sitting in front of him, after his phone had buzzed a second time. _'Hey, I think I'm gonna head out.'_ Hiccup heard the buzz and tone of the other boy's phone again (that was three times, going to be four in a minute), but Jack paid no mind to it. He sighed and got up quietly. He glanced as he walked upstairs from the basement, looking at the group that still didn't even know he was leaving. Whatever.

Hiccup didn't need anybody to see him out, nor did he just need anybody (yeah he did, but he wasn't going to admit it). He was better off being alone with his cat and his laptop. He was better off being in a neutral mood or a relaxed state of mind, rather than being upset and left out all the time.

The lonesome boy gathered his large satchel bag and headed out the door, thanking the gods that Jack's parents weren't home (they were out of town for the weekend) to question him about leaving so late at night.

Now Hiccup wasn't usually scared of being alone. He was alone all the time nowadays, and he didn't mind the dark; but walking really late at night alone kind of puts him on edge, but he managed to find a relaxing side to it. He got to look up at the stars. Rather clear, dark and nice out this time. Cool breeze, and a bit chilly, but not to where he needed long sleeves to keep him warm.

This had helped him clear his mind a bit, get that slight scowl off of his face. Maybe leaving was a good idea. He wasn't much of a people person anyways. But then again, Hiccup only came because Jack wanted him there. He wouldn't have agreed to come if Jack didn't beg him to.

Aaand here comes that scowl again. This is what happens when he thought too much for too long.

Good thing he didn't need to worry about thinking about the past again because _snap… cruuuunch._

Hiccup froze, but as soon as he stopped walking, he started again, knowing he shouldn't let whoever was following behind him know that he was aware of it, though he couldn't help but pick up his pace.

Quietly, he reached into the side pocket of his bag where he kept a pocket knife in just in case, and boy was he glad his father wanted him to have a small defense weapon on him at all times. In his right hand, he held his closed pocket knife, and his phone in his left. His heart quickened when he heard the rustles of trash cans being moved like someone bumped into them. Hiccup had to look back, but when he did, he didn't see anybody. Which was bad. That meant whoever it was, didn't want to be seen, and he was definitely following the boy.

Hiccup didn't want to seem panicked but he continued walking, but just a slight bit faster so that he wouldn't start a chased. He then took a risk and did what he thought he should do, and that was to call Jack.

Fear and worry was all Hiccup could feel right now. Fear of the obvious, but worried that Jack wouldn't pick up his phone, and worried that if he did, the person would hear. He turned down the volume of his phone.

' _Hiccup?'_ Jack answered questioningly.

"Oh gods." Hiccup breathed out in relief and turned down the volume a bit more.

' _Where are you?'_ Hiccup heard movement in the background. Probably the sound of Jack looking around for him.

"I'm walking home" He sounded as calm as he could.

' _What!? Why?!"_

"You still playing Taboo?" Hiccup suddenly said.

' _Huh?'_ Jack questioned, not understanding what was going on at all and still wondering why Hiccup left and when he even did.

"Oh? Watching a movie now? Which one?" Jack was silent, after a few seconds, he excused himself from the room. While he did that, Hiccup continued. "Lion King? First one yeah?" Hiccup paused for a second like Jack was answering his question, he then let out a fake, airy chuckle. "I love that part after the horribly Mufasa scene," Hiccup's voice almost cracked. "The part where Simba falls into the thorn field area because of the hyenas."

' _Hiccup?'_ Jack almost whispered.

"Those scenes are so suspenseful oh my gosh. Especially how Nala found Simba. That was so cute." There was still a pause, Hiccup almost ran out of ideas. He couldn't possibly just out right say that he was being followed. Hiccup was starting to shake, not sure if Jack was getting what he was trying to tell him.

' _Hiccup? Are you being followed right now?'_ Hiccup almost sighed in relief but he held himself together.

He nodded. "Yeah. You got it? The second movie I mean. You got it, yeah?" Hiccup swallowed, he was doing fine, but he still heard something every minutes or so.

' _Oh my- Where are you?'_ Jack panicked.

"How far did you get in the second movie?" Hiccup paused for 'an answer' "About ten minutes? What are you doing talking to me then?" Hiccup then heard sudden movement and then the others in the background. "Start watching it! You're gonna love Kovu."

They all grew quiet as he talked and then Jack whispering to the others _'Hiccup's in trouble'_ He felt a humongous tinge of guilt, but he couldn't care at the moment. Already Hiccup could hear every body whispering and rushing to get their shoes on. Within ten seconds, a door shut. _'Split up. Keep talking Hiccup,'_ Hiccup practically teared up when he heard the fear in Jack's voice. _'W-What's your favourite song in Lion King?'_

"It-It's between Be Prepared, I Just Can't Wait to be King, and We Are One." Hiccup glanced around, trying to find something, anything that could help him tell Jack where he was. "Oh?" Hiccup said, seeing maybe if this helps. "You're at the part where Simba is in the forest?" Then it hit him, and this would be a really great simple conversation add on. "I never understood that. How far _is_ that forest? Like, the lions and such were at like, mountains with dirt and stuff? I haven't seen the movie in so long though so I dunno."

Hiccup had almost forgotten that he was still being followed, that is until he heard another bit of crunching noises of rocks under shoes.

He gasped in surprise but still tried to keep himself calm. _'I-I'm running right now.'_ Jack whispered. _'I'm running as fast as Simba did.'_

Swallowing, Hiccup continued. "Yeah I guess he did have to run seemingly far after the baboon dude showed up. I-I guess you're right." Hiccup faltered.

' _I got to the forest, Hiccup. Which way did you-'_

Hiccup's heart stopped. His phone died. He stared at the logo as it appeared and disappeared on his screen. "Aw no!" Hiccup whispered with his teeth gritting, accidentally letting out a groan and stuffed the phone in his pocket.

He needed to keep his composer and continue walking. Just circle back to Jack's house or until someone finds him. That's all he could do now.

He messed up big time. He could have pretended to continue talking, but he didn't think about that at the moment.

He clenched his knife, ready to open if need be.

Secretly clenching onto a pocket knife was good. He was thankful because a large arm wrapped around his chest, that had his arms to his sides and a hand appeared over his mouth, keeping him from screaming.

Hiccup gasped through his nose and panicked, forcefully slamming the butt of the metal pocket knife on the guy's hand.

There was a slight bit of loosening in the guy's hold, not much, but just enough for Hiccup to break free for only a few seconds.

The guy made a grab for Hiccup's knife, but there was no way Hiccup was letting go of his only protection, and Hiccup ended up being tackled just at the edge of a small hill that led into the forest.

They grunted as they fought for the knife, but the man soon lost interest when he could easily knock Hiccup out by slamming Hiccup's head against the dirt and rocks. But the boy was stubborn. He was _not_ getting knocked out.

Slightly dizzy and with the last bit of strength, Hiccup lifted the guy with the help of his foot and leaned him down the hill. He knew it was dangerous (like this whole thing wasn't totally dangerous) but Hiccup purposely let go of his knife as he was being dragged and rolled down the hill. Luckily, the guy hit the more larger rocks than he did. His bagged thankfully cushioned one of his falls before losing it.

But as long as the guy didn't get his knife, Hiccup was safe… Well _safer._

Hiccup stood up the moment he had the chance, but didn't get very far when the man caught his ankle. Instantly, Hiccup kicked him with his free leg, giving the guy a bloody nose. The man grunted in pain and gave Hiccup a hard yank, resulting a painful fall straight on his back.

Soon enough, the man was on top of Hiccup, clearly done with his crap and gripped Hiccup's throat.

No matter what, he will do what he can to stay alive. It was hard doing so when he was losing air, but Hiccup managed to kick the man in between the legs. The guy flinched and yelled slightly, but that only made him angrier. Hiccup tried it again, making the man pause for a brief second to shift away from Hiccup's legs, forcefully digging his knee in Hiccup's thigh painfully. For a moment, Hiccup was able to punch the man once on his cheek, once under his jaw and then at his arms, but soon enough, the man continued with strength full of anger, banging Hiccup's head once more on the ground.

He couldn't move his legs at all with the guy's knees digging into them. And there wasn't much air left in him to fight.

Things had almost turned pitched black right as he was able to breathe again, just barely able to hear the man yell and grunt along with a girl's. He almost didn't recognized the girl with the ringing in his ears, but he sat up to see Tooth holding the man in a choke hold all the while kicking the guy as close as she could to where Hiccup had kicked him.

The man ran Tooth right into the back of a tree right as he fainted. She held onto him for several more seconds just to make sure before releasing him. Immediately she ran to Hiccup.

"Oh dear, Hiccup! Are you okay!? " Hiccup embraced her. So relieved to breathe again. They were both shaking horribly.

"Thank you." Hiccup's said in a whisper, though he probably won't be able to speak normally for a few or so minutes.

"Tooth!?" Aster called out from atop.

"Down here! Let the others know where we are! Call Jack first!" Tooth yelled back, picking Hiccup and herself off the ground.

They didn't bother with the guy that was still out, and started making their way up. The hill went a lot deeper than Hiccup thought, no wonder why he had so many cuts and had a limp on both legs (of course the bruises from the man made it a lot worse). His head seriously hurt, but he was happy that he was a lot stronger and stubborn than he thought he could have even been.

"You look awful." Aster pointed out, but still looked worried for the younger boy.

"Thanks." Hiccup blotted the blood coming out of his nose with his finger. He probably did look horrible.

" 'bet the other guy looks worse, eh mate?" Hiccup chuckled slightly, knowing Aster was trying to lift his spirit's a little bit.

"Oh gosh, Hiccup!" Jack yelled, running almost full speed into Hiccup as he embraced him so tightly it _really_ hurt. But Hiccup's heart stopped momentarily.

Jack was hugging him so tightly, one arm around his waist, while the other was around one of his shoulders to hold Hiccup's head in his hand while he buried his face into Hiccup's other shoulder. He could feel Jack shaking and greatly out of breath.

Sandy soon came, running along with North, but Jack paid no mind. He held onto Hiccup like he was going to be taken away. The two new arrivals smiled in relief before going up to Tooth. She then whispered to them before calling what was probably the police. She walked away like she was giving Hiccup and Jack a bit of silence.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispered, only for Jack to hold him tighter. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Dear God, Hiccup are you okay?" He finally looked him in the eyes.

Hiccup's eyes grew open more, realizing that Jack was beginning or at least close to crying. Hiccup could only nod. A tear feel out of Jack's eye.

"Oh gosh you're bleeding everywhere." Jack choked out. He tried to reach out, but Hiccup stopped him.

"I-I'm okay. Really. I just… I wanna get cleaned up and go back to your house... I'm really sorry."

"Wha- Hiccup! Why are you sorry!?"

By now, everyone was where the man was, so it was just him and Jack. He buried his head underneath Jack's, being careful not to get any blood on him. Instantly, Jack hugged him, though thankfully not as tight.

"For ruining the night." Hiccup said so quietly. "I'm so sorry I'm stupid." Jack's grip tightened.

"Stop it!" Jack nearly yelled making Hiccup flinch slightly. He actually sounded angry even as he rocked them. Hiccup only nodded, not able to view the others as the climbed back up.

They all had shaken their heads and motioned them to leave.

Hiccup's head was too filled with Jack's angry voice to even think about the police or the man.

On the way back to Jack's house. Sandy handed Hiccup back his pocket knife, while Aster held his bag, and they all talked about how Hiccup whooped butt against a man twice his size. Hiccup did in fact feel proud of himself for lasting that long against someone like that, but he couldn't help feeling like he angered Jack for messing up his sleepover. But none the less, Jack was still holding Hiccup around the shoulders in a protective manner.

When they all got to the house, Tooth excused herself to the first floor restroom to clean herself up. North, Aster, and Sandy decided to make something to eat and drink for everyone and Jack had brought Hiccup to the upstairs bathroom.

Hiccup sat on the toilet lid as Jack had soaked three different wash rags.

Disappearing for a few seconds, Jack came back with shorts, boxers and a shirt in his hands. "Take a shower first and then put these on." He handed the clothes to him. Hiccup didn't dare to question him nor did he question the fact that Jack continue searching for items around the bathroom, so Hiccup undressed right there, though of course taking off his boxers in the shower behind closed curtains.

Not wanting to be in more pain, Hiccup had ran a warm shower. Not even creating a little hint of steam. It stung a lot, but definitely could be worse.

He shampooed, and carefully washed his body before turning off the water and grabbed a towel that Jack had hung on the shower curtains for him. He then put the boxers and shorts on, before stepping out of the shower. Jack had kept the shirt by him. Everything was set up for Hiccup's seemingly tiny injuries.

He sat back on the toilet lid, still he couldn't look at Jack. He was too ashamed of himself. If this was under a different circumstance, Hiccup would have been red in the face undressing in front of his crush, taking a shower with him still in the bathroom and being shirtless in front of him, but he couldn't even think like that. All he thought about was Jack being unhappy with him.

With the shorts on, Hiccup noticed the many cuts and bruises he had all over his legs. Only a few of them still bled, but not too bad at all. He lifted the shorts a bit higher, seeing two large, dark circles on his thighs. Yeah, they hurt big time, he lowered the shorts back down.

"Keep your shirt off." Jack ordered as Hiccup was about to reach for the shirt that laid on the counter, and Hiccup followed, placing his hand back into his lap.

Even when Jack knelt in front of him, Hiccup refused to look at him as he cleaned him and disinfected and bandaged up all of his cuts.

Jack finally broke the silence with a sigh after cleaning the bit of blood still left over from Hiccup's bloody nose. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He then turned Hiccup around to take care of his back that had some more cuts and bruises on them.

Hiccup rubbed his thumbs against his fingers, an act of nervousness. "You had every right to."

"No." Jack threw the three rag into a hamper and stood up. "You've just gone through so much and I yelled at you! That was horribly of me to do and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jack then helped Hiccup with the loose shirt, knowing he had a difficult time taking off his shirt earlier. "I just- I hate it when you blame yourself. I mean, I know you have a point. You always do." He tried to grin, though it was barely there. " But stop. I'm not angry with you. No body is. We should have been doing something to include you… I should have paid more attention to you." Jack started to tear up again and lead Hiccup into his room and sat them on the bed. He took a deep breath. "I… I didn't even notice that you left and that… I'm so sorry. I'm so angry with myself for not even noticing. I'm just, I'm so sorry." Jack slowly pulled Hiccup into a hug.

"I'm really sorry too. For everything. I don't blame you at all. You know exactly how I feel about all this and I don't think you nor I can change my mind about that, so don't even say anything."

Jack sighed. Hiccup knew he had difficulties letting things go, but for Hiccup's sake after tonight, Jack nodded. "I don't agree, but okay."

"Thank you." Hiccup laid his head on Jack's shoulder, almost wanting to fall asleep right then and there. "You should go back to your sleepover."

"What about you?" Jack leaned his head on Hiccup's

"I'm really tired."

He hesitated but nodded. "Alright. Get some rest. I'll bring up water." Hiccup nodded.

They pulled away and Hiccup didn't even wait for the water before falling asleep as soon as his head made contact with the pillow.

Couple of hours passed, and everyone was heading to bed, though he doubted North, Bunny, or Sandy would be sleeping right away.

Those three got the basement, perfect for sleepovers and guests; while Tooth got the guest bedroom on the first floor and Jack headed up to his room where Hiccup was currently sleeping.

Careful not to disturb him so much, Jack climbed over him and onto the other side. Hiccup stirred. Guess he wasn't careful enough. "Sorry" He whispered.

"Me too." Hiccup mumbled sleepily. He then began nodding off slightly.

Jack scooted closer, ghosting a finger over Hiccup's cheek, avoiding a small bandage. "You really scared me. I thought I could've lost you or something."

The words took a few seconds to register, but then Hiccup opened his tired eyes slightly. "I'm sorry." Jack smiled.

"Stop saying you're sorry. I forgive you already." Hiccup grinned ever so slightly.

"Sorry." He received the softest hit.

Jack's smiled disappeared and he hugged Hiccup again. "I don't ever want this to happen again…" A few seconds and Hiccup nodded. He squeezed Jack's arm. "I don't want to come close to losing you again." Hiccup opened his eyes again, barely being able to keep them open. He turned his head slightly to look at Jack.

"You don't?" Hiccup questioned. Jack shook his head before propping himself up on his elbow.

"I really don't. I'm really scared of losing you, and I really thought I messed up big time."

Hiccup stared up in Jack's eyes, not being able to look away from them at all. He and Jack were so naturally close to each other all the time, and already so much had happened today, that again, he had forgotten how much he loved Jack and where he was right now and where he and Jack stood at "friendship level".

"You're… You're scared of losing me?" Jack hesitated before nodding yes. "… Why?"

Jack stared at Hiccup for a few seconds, biting his bottom lip. He hesitated before leaning down to press his lips against Hiccup's. He felt the boy inhale deeply in surprise. Again he thought he screwed up, but no. Before Jack could pull away, Hiccup kissed him back.

He blindly grabbed his arm and pulled on Jack to lean in closer. Hiccup had practically brought him down on top of him, but he was so relieved. He deepened the kiss slightly for a few more seconds before parting.

"I see." Hiccup said breathlessly, making Jack chuckled. "You actually… Like me?" He questioned like he couldn't believe it even after Jack had kissed him, but he still nodded, answering the boy.

"I really, really do, Hiccup. I really… I love you. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Jack intertwined his and Hiccup's fingers together. Hiccup inhaled, eyes wide and cheeks really warm. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Jack smiled and leaned in for another kiss, noticing Hiccup pursing his lips as he leaned in.

He had only meant for this to be a peck on the lips, but Hiccup had other plans. He'd push Jack slightly and rolled him over so that his back was laying on the bed and Hiccup was leaning down, their lips barely separating. A few more seconds like that and Hiccup laid his head on Jack's arm, hugging him tightly around the chest.

"I…" Hiccup took a deep nervous breath, his cheeks burning from his actions. "I love you too."

Jack rolled back over to their beginning position, nearly laying his head on Hiccup's shoulder, but hugging him in a protective manner. Another sigh of relief. Jack couldn't help but feel if he lets go of Hiccup, he would mess up and almost lose him again. Never again would he want that.


End file.
